Another Side
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Ianto shows Jack another side of his personality...


**Title: **Another Side  
**Pairing: **Ianto/Jack  
**Author's Note/Spoilers: **This is based on the previous for episode 2x09 - if you don't want to know what scene I mean, don't read.  
**Warning: **Slightly dubious consent.

x

The door behind him creaked dangerously as Jack's back hit it with a bang. The brunet grimaced in pain as he pushed himself upright once again. Ianto was stood opposite him, an almost murderous look on his face as he folded his arms across his chest.

When he spoke, the Welshman's accent was more pronounced than usual and Jack would have been a fool to not recognise the annoyance in his voice. "Did she taste like you expected?"

All day Jack had suspected something was wrong with Ianto. Every time the Captain had entered the same room as the younger man, the tension in the air was almost visible. He knew what Ianto was referring to; he had kissed Gwen after all. But he had deleted all the CCTV footage so no one else would find out.

A dry chuckle escaped Ianto's mouth and he took a step forward. "Oh, you'd be surprised how much I know, Jack," he whispered, pressing the palms of his hands against the door next to Jack's head. "Tosh isn't the only one who can retrieve deleted computer files," he murmured, leaning in to whisper in his lover's ear.

Jack drew in a breath, trying to ignore how close Ianto was standing and how intoxicating he smelt. If he just leant forward he could...

He was saved from making that decision when Ianto pressed even closer and claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss, immediately thrusting his tongue past Jack's lips, into his mouth. Jack's hands slid around Ianto's waist, not intending to pull him closer, just desperate for something to hold on to as he was kissed within an inch of his immortal life.

"She's married now," Ianto said, his hot breath ghosting over Jack's swollen lips. He reached down and tugged Jack's shirt from the waistband of his trousers. "She belongs to Rhys; not you… But then, she never was yours, was she?" he asked rhetorically, skilled fingers unfastening Jack's zipper and button.

Ianto kissed him again and it was all Jack could do to stay upright; he was suddenly glad he had been roughly manhandled against the door – at least it was something to lean on. Who knew Ianto had it in him to be so rough?

"Maybe that's why you've always wanted her so bad," Ianto mused, sliding one hand up under Jack's shirt while the other slid down his toned stomach, enjoying the way the muscles twitched under his touch. "If that's the case, why ask me out on a date?"

The tips of his fingers slid underneath the soft cotton of Jack's underwear and the older man let out a small whimper of relief when he felt Ianto's hand on him. "You could have waited for her to get bored of Rhys. You could have waited for her to realise she really wanted to shag you instead. It wouldn't have taken long for her to decide she wanted something different."

Jack's blue eyes rolled into the back of his head as Ianto began moving his hand, gliding up and down with slow, confident strokes. "She's not stupid either, she knows there's something going on between us…" Ianto pressed his own erection against Jack's hip, biting back the moan before he kissed Jack deeply. "The whole team knows you and me are doing this." He got his meaning across by tightening his grip and twisting his wrist a little, making Jack moan and his back arch away from the door.

"I don't think that kiss meant anything to her," he continued, still pumping away at Jack's rock hard cock. "She was getting you out of her system. You've been under her skin since the first time she saw you at that crime scene. She needed to kiss you so she could be with Rhys properly."

Their teeth clashed and noses bumped as Ianto kissed him again, seemingly trying to steal every last bit of oxygen left in Jack's lungs, his hand never stopping moving.

Jack's eyes flickered open when he felt Ianto stop what he was doing and he opened his mouth to speak, but found for the first time in decades, that he didn't know what to say.

Ianto must have noticed Jack's inability to think without being prompted because he kissed him once, softer this time, before pulling back and speaking himself, "What is it you want, Jack?" he whispered, running his tongue along the other man's jaw. "If you want to pine over her then by all means, I'll leave you to it. But if you want me, then I'll…" He flexed the fingers on his hand for a second, before stopping once more.

He blinked in confusion as his lust filled brain tried to focus on what Ianto was saying to him. It took him about five minutes before the words managed to seep through the haze in his mind and he regained the ability to speak. "Please… Ianto…"

In the past he had never been one to beg for something, but that had been before he had met the one and only Ianto Jones. "I know Gwen's not mine… God… Ianto… Please do… something."

Jack was so far gone that it only took two more rough strokes to make him come in his pants, shouting Ianto's name so loud he was glad they were in one of the lowest levels of the Archives. The hands on Ianto's forearms were sure to leave bruises, but right then he didn't care. Seeing the look of pure bliss on Jack's face as he finally felt release was worth it.

Ianto kissed him softly through the aftershocks as Jack returned back to the present. His kisses were so different from before, they almost started Jack off again.

Before the former Time Agent could try relieving Ianto of his own erection the blue-tooth earpiece the younger man was still wearing beeped. With a slightly shaking hand, Ianto reached up and activated the Comms device. "Yeah?"

"_Ianto," _Tosh's voice filtered through the line. _"Are you free? I need you to have a look at something for me. Need a second opinion."_

He assured her he would be there in a few moments, before severing the connection. Leaning down, he captured Jack's lips in another breath stealing kiss before smoothing the front of his own suit down. He turned on his heel and slowly made his way down the corridor, the sound of his footsteps echoing off the high walls surrounding him.


End file.
